cell_to_singularity_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Generators
Generators can be either Lifeforms or Ages of Civilizations, owning these items will gradually gain you more of the different types of currency (Entropy or Ideas). There are many different generator variants, each one separated into different trees. Cost Generators will cost a certain amount of entropy or idea, however, when you buy a generator of one type, the next time you buy another of that type of generator, the price will increase by 15%. This will result in quadrupling the cost every 10 levels, x1000 every 50 levels, and x1.5 Quadrillion every 250 levels. The more powerful and efficient generators are, the more generators will cost. Costs, for the first generator of each type TECH TREE OF LIFE: Primordial Soup - Amino Acids (Unlocked after Primordial soup) Description: Atoms and molecules bond together to create these raw materials of life. It has a base EpS of ~0.05. Unlocks: Protein, Volcano (after 2 Amino Acids), Ozone Layer (after purchasing Volcano) - DNA (Unlocked after Nucleotides) Description: A molecule with the unique property of self-replication, DNA's infinite configuration forms the foundation of all evolutionary changes. Unlocks: Prokaryotic Cell - Prokaryotic Cell (Unlocked after DNA and Protein) Description: The first living organism. These unicellular organisms paved the way for the rest of life to begin. Unlocks: Virus, Nucleus, Mitochondria, Mitosis, Asexual Reproduction - Eukaryotic Cell (Unlocked after Nucleus & Mitochondria) Description: The prokaryotic cell's more complex cousin. Formed by the symbiotic unification of several prokaryotic cells. Unlocks: Tissue, Filter Feeding, Sexual Reproduction Ocean - Sponge (Unlocked after Tissue & Filter Feeding) Description: The world's first multi-cellular organism, these stationary filter feeders are a product of multiple eukaryotic cells coming together. Unlocks: Coral (after 6 Sponges), Jellyfish - Jellyfish (Unlocked after Sponge) Description: Soft-bodied, free-swimming aquatic animals with a gelatinous umbrella-shaped bell and trailing tentacles. The bell can pulsate to acquire propulsion and locomotion. The tentacles may be utilized to capture prey or defend against predators by emitting toxins in a painful sting. Unlocks: Radial Symmetry, Cnidocytes, Flatworm - Flatworm (Unlocked after Jellyfish) Description: The proto - vertebrate. The first organism with Bilateral symmetry, which forms the beginnings of the brain and internal organs. Unlocks: Bilateral Symmetry, Vertebrae, Cocoon, Heart, Nerve Cord, Pigment Spot - Fish (Unlocked after Bilateral Symmetry and Vertebrae) Description: With fins to maneuver the ancient seas, fish evolved the traits that would make them the apex predator of the sea. Unlocks: Eye (after 4 fish), Fins (after 16 fish), Lungs, Jaw, Fish Egg Land - Tetrapod '(Unlocked after Lungfish) Description: The original colonizers, tetrapods were the first water dwellers to develop legs and amphibious breathing and to crawl onto dry land. Unlocks: Ear, Legs, Egg Shell, Quadrupedalism - 'Mammal (Unlocked after Legs and Egg Shell) Description: The first vertebrates with warm blood, mammals unique new features enable them to prosper on the environment of land. Unlocks: Mammalian Brain, Ape Brain (after purchasing Mammalian Brain) Warm-Blooded, Primate, Womb, Mammalian Teeth, Three Ear Bone, Hair, Sweat Glands, Milk Glands - Ape (Unlocked after Primate) Description: The very beginning of human evolution, apes in the Hominidae family are the modern human's earliest ancestors. Unlocks: Australopithecus, Bipedal Walking, Homo Habilis, Homo Erectus, Complex Emotions, Neanderthal (after purchasing Complex Emotions) - Human (Unlocked after Homo Erectus) Description: Earth's dominant species. An amalgamation of millions of years of evolution. Capable of producing culture, society, and technology. Unlocks: Human Brain, required for Neolithic Age and everything beyond - Cyborg (Unlocked after Human) Description: Cybernetic organisms, or cyborgs for short, are biological beings with mechanical parts-ranging from medical implants and accessories to fully integrated machines and computer systems. Unlocks: Neural Interface, Artifical Organs, Prosthetics, Superhumans - Superhumans (Unlocked after Cyborg) Description: Advances in medicine, gene editing, biotech, and numerous other fields have led to the creation of a whole new class of superhumans with significantly advanced lifespans and abilities. Unlocks: Enhanced Lifespan, Enhanced Physique, Enhanced Intelligence, Humanoid Colonist - Humanoid Colonist (Unlocked after Superhumans) Description: After many generations adapting to local conditions on far-flung exoplanets, the descendants of colonists from Earth bear only a distant resemblance to their human forebears. Unlocks: Environmental Adaptation, Autonomous Drones, Genetic Modification, Speciation DAWN OF CIVILIZATION Ancient Civilizations - Stone Age (Unlocked after Stone Tools) Description: No description provided Unlocks: Advanced Stone Tools, Fire, Hunting - Neolithic (Unlocked after Adv. Stone tools, Speech, Burial and Human) Description: "From hunter-gathering to farming...The first villages begin to form. Some people survived the Neolithic age by being brave, others by being cowardly and smart.--Phil Lord filmmaker" Unlocks: Pottery, Farming - Bronze Age(Unlocked after Metallurgy and Writing) Description: We're into the Bronze Age now. By smelting bronze, we can produce materials far stronger and more durable than our predecessors could manage. Copper tools and weapons might as well be obsolete. Unlocks: Bronze, Arithmetic - Iron Age (Unlocked after Iron and Alphabet) Description: The good Lord made us all out of iron. Then he turns up the heat to forge some of us into steel --Marie Osmond Unlocks: Gunpowder, Military, Government, Iron Tools, Algebra Middle Civilizations -'Middle Ages' (Unlocked after Military and Government) Description: We owe to the Middle Ages the two worst inventions of humanity - romantic love and gunpowder. --Andre Maurois Unlocks: Windmill, Organized Religion, Feudalism, Movable Type - Age of Discovery (Unlocked after Organized Religion, Paper Money, and Printing Press) Description: Where man stops drinking beer and starts sipping coffee. Unlocks: - Scientific Revolution (Unlocked after Banking, Caravel, and Astrolabe) Description: As the European Renaissance came to a close, new ideas about math, biology, chemistry, physics, and astronomy changed the way we thought about the world. With the emergence of modern science, our intellectual progress as a species gets a sudden boost of speed. We are learning more than ever. Technological Civilizations - Industrial Revolution (Unlocked after Steam Engine and 3 Laws of Motion) Description: The scientific processes we began to understand during the Scientific Revolution give way to unbelievable progress- now, machines work for us in massive factories, while steam power propels us across the globe. - Atomic Age (Unlocked after Factory and Telephone) Description: Not the last age. If you're careful. - Information Age (Unlocked after Atomic Bomb and Computer) Description: The age you're playing this game in. This game is possible because of this age - Emergent Age (Unlocked after Internet) Description: Man creates life - Singularity (Unlocked after Mind Upload, AI and Self Assembly) Description: Singularity - Android (Unlocked after Singularity, Humanoid Robot and AI) Description: Inhabiting the deepest reaches of the Uncanny Valley, these humanoid robots are designed to mimic a human appearance. - Sentient Android (Unlocked after Android) Description: A fully conscious, self-aware artificial intelligence housed inside a simulated human body—perhaps even indistinguishable from its organic counterpart. Unlocks: Stylized Appearance, Self-modification Abilities, Embodied Human Consciousness, Personality Programming COLONIZATION OF MARS - Rover (Unlocked after Space Station, Space Shuttle, Drones) Description: Human-made machines are the first explorers on the surface of Mars Unlocks: Cargo Missions, Solar Power, Interplanetary Spaceflight, Atmospheric Research, Magnetic Research, Olympus Mons, Discovery of Ice - Human Expedition (Unlocks after Solar Power, Cargo missions) Description: For the first time, humans travel to another planet. We are now officially an interplanetary species. Unlocks: Martian Mining, Cyanobacteria, Deflection Shields, Microgravity Research - Martian Settlement (Unlocks after Cyanobacteria, Biodome, Resource Extraction Equipment) Description: We are no longer just explorers - Now we are colonists. Unlocks: Crewed Rowers, Water Drilling, Ore Refinement, Radiation Protection, - Martian Factory (Unlocks after Ore Refinement, Fertilizer Production) Description: The Human Settlements on Mars begin to become self-sufficient. Now that we can reap the benefits of Mars' natural resources. We started to create a new Martian economy Unlocks: Nuclear Fusion, Large Scale Extraction, Worker Space Suits, Advanced Robotics - Martian City (Unlocks after Commercial Spaceflight, Renewable Energy) Description: The colonists of Mars work, play, and live in the world that they have created, this once-hostile is now home. Unlocks: Phobos Space Elevator, Martian-born Adaptability, Interplanetary Tourism, Economic Prosperity, Terraform, Orbital Greenhouse Heating, Build Atmosphere, Magnetosphere, Import Ammonia/Hydrocarbons, and Fully Environment. BEYOND all we know now is: Interstellar travel this is from the Mars terraforming achievment Category:Evolution Category:Generators